Snow
by TheGoodLife
Summary: Harry and Draco are in Wizarding Graduate school. The aftermath of not seeing each other for just three days. ONESHOT.


Harry groaned audibly as he trudged through the snow, trying to make it to his next class. He was in his third year in Wizard graduate school, and it was getting increasingly difficult to lug his heavy backpack from class to class, loaded down with various texts. He was cold, wet, and tired. And, he realized with a sneeze, probably getting sick as well. He hitched the backpack further up his back and continued on, finally reaching the building where History of Dark Charms was located. Once inside, he stripped off his coat and sat down at his desk, pulling out his book and a pad of parchment to write on.

The professor came in and the class began, but all Harry could think about was how badly he wanted to be home, in bed, asleep. He thought about his boyfriend, Draco, and where he was right now- down the hallway in Advanced Potions Theory. He wished that they were curled up in their apartment, under the blankets, talking nonsense and dozing lightly. Instead, they were both laboring through school, trying to get their degrees to teach at Hogwarts. Both had decided to teach because they realized they one- missed Hogwarts, and two- knew what the fuck they were talking about in the areas of Dark Magic (Harry) and Potions (Draco).

How'd they get together? It's possible to sum it up in one statement: when one has to be roommates with someone else, one eventually grows to at least have a grudging respect for them. Well, with Harry and Draco, who were roommates their first year at university, seven years previous, it grew into friendship and then into love. They'd dated for four years before deciding to move in with each other in their first year of graduate school. They'd tried the living apart thing, but they found that having each other sleep over every night was impractical; why not just get a flat together?

Harry sighed as he thought how badly he wanted to see him; Draco hadn't been home for three nights, staying up at the school observing potions and finishing up some last minute projects before the winter holidays. He was coming home for the first time all week tonight. Deciding that, since he'd already taken the final exam in his last class of the day, he could afford to skip it, Harry walked down to Draco's classroom after his was over and peered in, seeing Draco working feverishly over a cauldron. He paused to get something off his work table and looked up. Harry placed the pointer fingers and thumbs from both his hands into the shape of heart and held it in front of the window of the door. Draco smiled a tiny smile and mouthed,

"Tonight." Harry nodded and grinned, watching Draco get back to work, then Apparating directly to their apartment, deciding it was much too cold to walk the three blocks. He took off his coat, scarf, and shoes, placed his backpack on the floor by the door, and checked his watch as he padded into their bedroom. He had a little over an hour and a half until Draco was expected home. First he took a shower, warming up considerably, then called Draco's favorite take-out restaurant. The food would arrive in the next twenty minutes, they said, so Harry headed into the bathroom. With his wand he charmed white candles all around and a bubble bath, charming it to stay nice and steamy, then laid a fluffy white bathrobe next to the stairs that led up to the bathtub. Once all that was set aside and ready, Harry sat down in the living room and worked a little on an essay, waiting impatiently for Draco to come home. The food came and he set a temperature sustaining charm on it as well. When he finally heard footsteps outside the door, his heart sped up a little and he jumped up.

A jangle of keys, the lock turning… Draco entered the apartment to find Harry standing there, ready to take his coat.

"Thanks." He murmured gratefully, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter; he couldn't help it that Harry looked delightfully tousled and sexy. Obviously he had something up his sleeve, and Draco was going to play right into his boyfriend's hands.

"Welcome home." Harry said, injecting indifference into his tone. Draco frowned a bit, confused at his boyfriend's attitude. "There's a warm bath waiting for you and food warming in the kitchen. Now go." Draco looked slightly disappointed, but did as he was told and went into the bathroom. If Harry was going to be like this after not seeing him for so long, he was going to make it impossible to resist him. He took his time in the bath, letting all his fingers and toes get pruny before finally stepping out of the still deliciously warm water and slipping on the bathrobe that was laid out for him. He tied it so it was just barely closed, ruffled his wet hair a bit, and walked out into the living room. Harry was in the kitchen, leaning against a counter, sipping what looked to be sake. Draco sauntered in and poured himself a glass, then followed his boyfriend over to the dining area. In front of him were plate upon plate of Thai food; his favorite. He smiled to himself, beginning to eat slowly. He watched Harry daintily fork noodles into his mouth, and Draco smirked, mentally going down a list of the things he knew turned Harry on.

_First_- Draco's hair. Setting down his fork, Draco ran a hand through his still-wet hair, cocking his head to the side. "How's your week been?" He asked innocently, noticing Harry's eyes flicked upwards with each finger-combing.

"Fine." Harry returned nonchalantly, taking another bite of food. _This is going to be harder than I assumed, _Draco thought, not letting this throw him off.

_Second_- Draco's lips. He made sure to draw as much attention to them as possible throughout the rest of their meal, biting and tapping with his finger and even going so far as to ask Harry for some Chapstick. Needless to say, Harry noticed. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Draco applied the Chapstick, eyes tracing the path. He cleared his throat and in turn started clearing dishes. Draco smirked and helped him with the rest of the dishes.

_Third- _Draco's ass. As he exited the kitchen to go into the living room, Draco made sure to swing his hips a bit, then smoothed down his robe before reclining on the couch. Harry grunted and sat down, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

_Fourth-_ Draco's hands. First, he fiddled with the tie of his robe. Then he slowly rubbed up and down his thighs. Then he drew idle circles on Harry's knee. Harry bit his lip and tried to concentrate on the television show in front of them, but gave up as soon as he looked at Draco, with his barely-closed robe and his mussed hair and flushed cheeks. He turned the television off and turned to his boyfriend, looking ashamed.

"So is this fucking charade finally over, then?" Draco asked impatiently, putting his hands on his hips. Harry nodded. As he pulled Harry close to him, he murmured, "Remind me _why_ you decided to give me the cold shoulder after three nights of no shagging and sleeping alone?"

"Because I wanted to tease you. I wanted it to build up to this point so that what we're about to do will feel 10 times better than we both already knew it would be. I missed you like hell." He took this moment to push Draco back and straddle his hips. "Are we going to do this right here?" He asked, ducking down to look Draco in the eye, his hair falling lightly into his face.

"Sounds fine to me." Draco replied, wrapping his legs around Harry's middle and pulling him down for a kiss. They kissed leisurely for a while, hands gently exploring and touching. When they broke for air, Draco mumbled,

"I missed you, too." Harry grinned and leaned back on his heels. His grin turned wicked as his hands deftly untied the robe, slowly easing it open. He ran his hands up Draco's naked torso, stopping to trace the small black heart that lay right atop his real heart. He dug his hands into Draco's hair and kissed him fiercely, their tongues intertwining and teeth nibbling each other's lips. Unconsciously, Harry started to move against Draco, causing the blond to go wild with the friction of Harry's jeans against his naked skin. Eventually, though, he wanted to feel Harry's naked skin against his own so badly that he broke away from Harry's lips and gasped,

"You know, you might feel more if you take your clothes off, baby." Harry grinned sheepishly and stood up quickly, pulling his shirt over his head and was undoing his jeans when Draco waved his wand and his pants and boxers disappeared. He grinned again and resumed his position on the couch, almost gasping aloud when their bodies touched. Hands were everywhere, touching everything within reach. Draco squeezed his legs around Harry's waist and he took this as a sign to speed things along. He waved his wand and entered Draco slowly, bracing his hands on either side of Draco's head. Draco gasped and bucked upward swiftly, and Harry swooped down to kiss Draco savagely and hard, bruising both of their lips with its intensity.

Thoughts and movements blurred; Harry knew he wouldn't hold out and finally gave in to his body, coming so hard he felt tears escape his eyelids. Draco smiled serenely down at him, thrusting harder and harder until he came as well a few seconds later. Draco wrapped his arms and the large bathrobe around them both, feeling Harry's heartbeat against his chest. He kissed the side of Harry's neck, running his fingers up and down his back. Harry groaned appreciatively into Draco's shoulder, hands moving down to caress Draco's bottom. Draco grinned and whispered,

"Ready for another round, Potter?" Harry laughed.

"I'm so glad to have you home."

And with that, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy clung to each other for the entire snowy night, glad to be back together, even if they'd only been apart for a short while.

THE END.

---

(Well? I know it's been forever, and that this was just a tiny little one-shot, but how was it?)


End file.
